Si Ace avait survécu à Marine Ford
by tenebreyami
Summary: Imaginez qu'Ace ai été trop lent pour protéger Luffy du poing dévastateur d'Akainu. Et Imaginez que Luffy n'ait pas été aussi démunie qu'Ace le croyait. Le combat qui s'en suit est intense, et de même que pour le Haki des Roi, l'instinct de survie de notre héros favoris va le pousser à utiliser des atouts dont il n'a même pas encore conscience.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Imaginez qu'Ace ai été trop lent pour protéger Luffy du poing dévastateur d'Akainu. Et Imaginez que Luffy n'ait pas été aussi démunie qu'Ace le croyait. Le combat qui s'en suit est intense, et de même que pour le Haki des Roi, l'instinct de survie de notre héros favoris va le pousser à utiliser des atouts dont il n'a même pas encore conscience.

Voici une histoire qui me tenait à cœur, où Ace reprend vite ses esprits, et où Shanks ne tarde pas autant pour faire sa belle entrée….

* * *

Luffy vit le poing de lave avancer rapidement vers Ace. Le combat était violent, les deux protagonistes volaient au-dessus du champ de bataille, refusant de laisser du terrain à l'autre. Les autres pirates percutaient leurs adversaires avec rage, espérant s'enfuir, selon les ordres de Barbe Blanche. Luffy essayait de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, malgré la fatigue grandissante. Un Gomu Gomu no Pistol, puis un Catling, et encore un Pistol, une riposte, une position de défense, puis un coup de pied latéral. Il n'avançait plus. Ses yeux se porta vers Ace, cherchant à voir s'il s'en sortait. Puis le drame, le papier de vie (Vive Card) d'Ace tomba. Il voulut le récupérer, ce qu'Akainu vit. Tandis que le jeune homme était sans défense, l'amiral se projeta vers lui, cherchant à le blesser, à le tuer. Ace remarqua tout de suite le changement de comportement de son adversaire, et se précipita pour aider son frère, mais trop tard. Celui-ci releva la tête, et le monde sembla aller au ralentit. Il vit le poing d'Akainu s'approcher de lui, ainsi qu'Ace, effrayé, courir vers lui, et il comprit. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il sut qu'il allait mourir. Ace n'arriverait pas à temps, Akainu état trop rapide. Il fallait qu'il bouge, vite, qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, et abandonner ses compagnons ! Avec sa volonté comme seul moteur, il se releva, et se projeta sur le côté, esquivant au dernier moment Akainu, dont le poing percuta le sol, là où se tenait Luffy quelques instants auparavant. Ace arriva dans l'instant, faisant dos à Luffy, afin de lui servir de bouclier. L'Amiral Akainu se redressa lentement, regardant les frères. Ses yeux montraient sa détermination à les tuer, tuer ces deux dangers. Ace se tenait penché, prêt au combat, les yeux en feu. Le contact fut rompu par Jimbé, qui se plaça entre les deux combattants, et attaqua l'amiral.

« Luffy va-t'en ! » Le jeune homme sursauta à la voix, volontaire et directive de son frère. Tel un somnambule, il se redressa à son tour. Les combats faisaient rage autour de lui, et il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser Ace… Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais encore un enfant que tu te dois de protéger ! Je sais me défendre ! » Ce ne fut qu'en voyant son frère se retourner et commencer à courir qu'il se décida à obéir à l'ordre donné. Ace était toujours furieux des mots d'Akainu, mais il ne pouvait pas sacrifier Luffy non plus. L'attaque d'Akainu lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas seul, et que l'honneur ne sauverait ni son frère, ni ses compagnons même si aucun d'entre eux ne nécessitaient une protection. Cette situation n'avait été possible que par l'incapacité qu'il avait eu à laisser son honneur prendre un coup. Il avait refusé de laisser Teach s'en tirer comme cela, mais surtout, il avait refusé de laisser ses compagnons l'aider, affirmant qu'en tant que commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche, c'était à lui de s'occuper du traitre. Si seulement il avait écouté son père et ses amis, personne ne serait en danger à l'heure actuelle.

Certains marines tentèrent de s'interposer, mais les deux pirates furent plus efficaces qu'eux. Et bien que les soldats soient déterminés eux aussi, les deux frères, habitués à se battre côte à côte, poursuivaient leur chemin, sans jamais ralentir. A côté d'eux, les combats se poursuivaient, mais dans un mouvement général, les pirates semblaient tous se rapprocher du Moby Dick, montrant la volonté leur volonté de quitter le combat, mais aussi ajoutant une pression aux marines qui voyaient fuir leur condamné à mort avec la tête sur les épaules. Là où le combat semblait être une nécessité quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent la plupart des adversaires ne voulaient plus continuer ce massacre. Ace était libre, les pirates avaient réussi… les marines, bien que frustré, ne voyaient aucune solution à leur problème. Ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer le gamin comme cela. Les pertes étaient très importantes des deux côtés, et il n'y avait plus assez d'homme valide&&a. Même Barbe Blanche commençait à se rapprocher de son navire, afin de permettre à ses fils de s'échapper, barrant la route aux soldats du gouvernement toujours motivés. Le combat semblait réellement se finir avec la victoire des pirates et l'humiliation de la Marine. Tout semblait être joué, excepté quelques combats toujours violents impliquant les Shichibukai, Jimbe, les amiraux et les commandants de Barbe Blanche.

« Ace ! Attention ! » Le concerné se retourna à la voix de son frère, juste à temps pour voir celui-ci se placer entre lui et Akainu, et frapper le plus vieux de toutes ses forces. Ace vit le bras traverser son frère de part en part, un peu au-dessous de l'estomac. Sous le choc, il n'entendit même pas les cris de désespoir de l'impératrice, ni les cris affolés de ses camarades. Il ne voyait que ce bras de lave dans le dos de son frère. Luffy, lui, se cambra au moment de l'impact sous la douleur, mais il resta dos à son frère, fort sur ses positions. Il refusait de perdre. Il refusait d'être allé aussi loin, d'avoir laissé, non abandonné, Bon Clay à Impel Down, d'avoir parcourus tous ce chemin sur le champ de bataille, de s'être fait surpasser par tant d'ennemis, d'avoir été aidé et soutenu par tant de personnes, d'avoir libéré Ace pour échouer aussi proche du but. Ce serait trop rageant de perdre ici, et il ne supporterait pas la perte de son frère. Sa colère, son désespoir et sa volonté se muèrent en lui, et il se mit à ressentir les choses différemment. Son corps se mit à bouger, comme s'il était mu par sa propre volonté. Il agrippa le bras d'Akainu, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Sous le regard surpris de tous, il sortit le bras en lave de son corps, et avec son poing gauche, il frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau du visage de l'amiral, ce qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres de là. Luffy retomba sur un de ses genoux, souffrant et haletant. Pourtant, à peine Ace essaya de le toucher pour le soutenir, il se releva, les yeux brulant de colère, fonçant vers Akainu afin de poursuivre le combat. Il n'entendit pas les cris de terreur d'Ace, qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Il semblait comme possédé, le regard fixe sur son ennemi, il le frappait rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre des coups portés, et l'obligeait à reculer. Akainu était surpasser, peut-être plus surpris par le comportement du gamin et sa nouvelle force qu'incapable de se défendre. Mais ce gamin, quelques secondes plus tôt, était trop faible pour se défendre. Comment pouvait-il être de retour sur le champ de bataille, plus rageur que jamais, et ce malgré la blessure que l'amiral venait de lui infliger ? Elle aurait dû être mortelle, alors comment ? C'était comme si ce gamin n'était plus le même. Sans compter que, et cela ne semblait pas être volontaire, mugiwara était en train d'utiliser le Haki de l'armement, le maitrisant comme s'il avait eu plusieurs années d'entrainement pour le soutenir. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce gamin était passé de « potentiellement dangereux » à « ennemis à abattre », car très imprévisible. Trop imprévisible. L'amiral tenta de répliquer, mais sans grand résultat. Sa lave était devenue inutile face à son ennemi, qui se protégeait avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer. Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Gatling, un Rocket pour se rapprocher, puis une esquive suivie directement par un coup de genoux dans les côtes, ce qui envoya le plus vieux deux bons mètres plus loin. Celui-ci revint rapidement en place, sa lave quasiment immatérielle se glissa sur plusieurs axes d'attaques, prenant le garçon au piège… avant de le voir disparaitre, et réapparaitre derrière Akainu, son Gear Second activé, et la jambe prête à être envoyé sur son ennemi, qui esquiva, et repris une certaine distance. Les deux se figèrent quelques instants, juste assez pour qu'Akainu se rende compte que l'une de ses attaques avait fait mouche, au niveau des cotes droites du garçon. Mais cela ne semblait absolument pas déranger le jeune homme, qui se remit rapidement en mouvement, protégeant son frère, resté figé quelques mètres plus loin.

Ace observait le combat, abasourdis. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que Luffy, son petit frère si faible, puisse un jour se défendre contre un Amiral. Bien sûr qu'il croyait en Luffy et en son rêve, mais cela lui avait semblé n'être encore qu'un rêve lointain. Là, sous ses yeux, il avait la preuve que cela ne saurait plus aussi long qu'il l'avait envisagé. Luffy était proche de réaliser son rêve.

D'ailleurs, Ace n'était pas le seul à être abasourdis. Sur le champ de bataille, d'autre combattants observaient l'affrontement. Des marines, des pirates, beaucoup se retrouvèrent éberlué par cette débauche de force. Paradoxalement, cela redonna de la vitalité aux combattants, et là où les combats commençaient à s'estomper, ils reprirent de plus belle, avec plus de hargne. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne pouvaient pas laisser le petit frère d'Ace se battre seul face à la Marine. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas l'aider face à l'Amiral, mais ils pouvaient au moins le soutenir pour lui permettre une retraite plus simple par la suite. De même, les marines ne pouvaient pas laisser les amiraux se battre sans une armée fière et solide pour les suivre. C'est ainsi que la guerre se fit plus violente. Même Barbe Blanche avait retrouvé un peu de hargne et poursuivait le combat, Marco à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à arrêter le combat, à se laisser mourir, quand ce jeune chiot, ce jeune poussin lié à Shanks poursuivait inexorablement le combat. Malgré son épuisement, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, ses blessures oubliées, sa santé retrouvée, il défendait ses hommes de Barbe Noir, qui venait enfin de rejoindre le combat. Le regard de celui-ci, confiant à son arrivé, était bien moins moqueur, tandis que chacune de ses attaques étaient déviées par Marco, ou renvoyé par Barbe Blanche. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Barbe Blanche était censé être affaiblis, incapable d'offrir la moindre résistance. Le regard de Teach se porta un instant vers le jeune Mugiwara, remplis de fureur et d'excitation. Ce gamin ne cesserait jamais de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais en même temps c'était tellement excitant de le voir poursuivre le combat avec une telle ferveur, alors que la situation semblait désespérée. De même que de voir la volonté du jeune homme se propager chez tous les pirates présents comme une trainée de poudre. C'était impressionnant de voir ces fiers guerriers inspirés par un jeune homme, qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes. Teach se refocalisa sur son ancien capitaine, réfléchissant déjà à des projets concernant le jeune homme.

De son côté, Luffy commençait à s'essouffler. Sa conscience flanchait, l'esprit plus claire qu'au début du combat, il avait du mal à esquiver, et cette sensation d'armure qu'il avait eu sur son corps se craquelait. Akainu le remarqua tout de suite, et imposa un rythme impossible au jeune homme, le forçant à poursuivre ses efforts pour survivre. Son jeu de jambe lui permettait de conserver une bonne vitesse, tandis que ses poings abattaient une pluie de coups sur son ennemi. Un coup de pied transversale, suivis d'un coup direct dans l'abdomen, et encore un coup au niveau du cou. Luffy esquivait, tenant son armure le plus possible, tout en lançant des coups rapides qui faisaient presque toujours mouche… mais ils étaient également de moins en moins puissant. Puis il eut un cri…

« Mettons fin à cela maintenant ! Ne vous battez plus ! Trop de vie ont été perdues ! Tous les soldats ont une famille qui attend leur retour ! On continu à multiplier le nombre de victimes ! Les soldats qui ont aller au bout de cette guerre sont des imbéciles ! »

Luffy esquiva un coup de poing, et se figea avec son ennemi. Il prit conscience des paroles de son ami au cheveux roses, et ne put qu'être en accord avec elles. En effet, il fallait que le combat cesse, mais comme pouvait-on leur demander de cesser le combat, quand chacun savait que les pirates seraient tous exécuté ? il ne pouvait pas abandonner…. Même si cela allait à l'encontre des vœux de son ami. Son frère était trop important. Il ne cesserait que lorsqu'il pourrait être sûr qu'Ace et ses compagnons soient saufs. Il leva les yeux vers Akainu, qui regardait, furieux, le courageux marine, qui venait de trahir la volonté même de leur armée. Le jeune pirate compris que son ami était en grand danger quand il vit Akainu avancer vers son subordonner, une rage sourde au visage.

« Qui es-tu ? Espèce de fou ! Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps ! Un soldat qui ne croit pas en la Justice est inutile ! »

Sa fureur pouvait se sentir, même de dos. Luffy se força à bouger une dernière fois, à avancer vers son ami. Akainu força le passage, se rapprochant du jeune matelot. Il paraissait immense face à cet enfant. Il se redressa, prêt à frapper, envoyant son poing droit vers l'insolent, et percuta Luffy au niveau des côtes, alors qu'il venait de se projeter sur Kobby, afin de l'écarter de la trajectoire du coup de l'Amiral. Heureusement pour Luffy, le mouvement de son corps fit que le poing ne le traversa pas, ce qui lui aurait été fatal ajouté à sa première blessure. Cependant, sous l'impact, son armure se brisa en mille morceaux, ce qui permit au coup d'Akainu de faire mouche, aggravant la blessure déjà présente, et brulant les chaires un peu plus profondément. La fin de son mouvement amena Luffy à plat ventre, sur Kobby, qui venait de tomber sur son côté droit. Le corps de Mugiwara était une protection pour son ami inconscient, tandis que le jeune homme cherchait à reprendre contenance.

« De quoi te mêle tu, toi ? Tu sauves un ennemi ? Franchement, tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou, te laisser blesser pour ce garçon qui ne t'es rien. Il est sous notre autorité, et son acte est aussi déplorable qu'une trahison pure et dure envers notre idéal, envers la Justice du Gouvernement ! Ne te mêle pas des affaires de la marine ! »

Luffy se redressa sur ses genoux et ses coudes, incapable de se relever entièrement. Son visage était toujours tourné vers le bas, mais sa colère montante fut tout de même ressentit par tous. Sa colère et son énergie lui échappaient. Il se retourna vers l'Amiral, se mettant sur ses genoux, mais le corps droit pour garder un peu de présence.

« Il est un de tes compagnons ! Ne respecte-tu donc même pas ceux qui se battent à tes côtés ? Est-ce ainsi que la Justice de la Marine traite ceux qui la suivent ? ceux qui croient en elle ? Et vous, avec vos grands airs, vous osez nous juger, vous osez nous chasser, alors qu'au fond, vous nous ressembler. Non, en fait c'est faux, vous êtes pire que nous, vous ne mériteriez même pas d'être des pirates ! »

« La Justice ni besoin de se justifier, ni besoin de l'approbation des faibles et des scélérats dans ton genre ! Si tu entres dans la Marine, tu dois être prêt à te sacrifier corps et âme pour Elle ! Un simple pirate dans ton genre ne peut comprendre cela, il ne peut pas comprendre l'importance de cette conviction ! Tu n'es qu'un pilleur sans âme ! Maintenant, si tu veux mourir avec ce lâche, je t'en prie ! Je vais même exaucer ton souhait ! »

Luffy le regarda, sans peur, défiant presque l'Amiral de le blesser, de détruire ses rêves et ses espoirs, de lui voler son future et ses souvenirs. Il le savait, avec ses blessures, principalement celles au niveau de son abdominal et de ses côtes, il ne pourrait pas esquiver l'amiral, quelques soit son prochain mouvement. Mais il savait aussi que même si son corps ne l'avait pas lâché en ce moment précis, il n'esquiverait pas ce coup. Derrière lui, Kobby était sans défense, et si Luffy bougeait, il ne pourrait rien faire contre la lave de l'amiral. Sans soutient, Luffy allait donc mourir ici, et maintenant, sans remords. Le seul regret qu'il pourrait avoir était celui de ne pas mener son équipage jusqu'au bout. Il espérait qu'ils poursuivraient tous leur rêve, même si cela semblerait compliqué au début.

Ace, qui avait repris les combats gravitant autour du duel entre son frère et l'homme de lave, vit la scène et compris tout de suite la situation compliquée dans laquelle son idiot de frangin était. Il voulut se précipiter vers son Luffy, mais il le savait déjà, il était trop loin, il ne pourrait pas atteindre le duo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De même pour Jimbé et Ivankov qui, impuissants, regardaient le jeune homme de loin, sans espoir de l'atteindre à temps. Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'aider. Puis une pression dans l'air, un souffle légers, puis de plus en plus fort. Tous ceux qui ne s'effondrèrent pas sous le poids de cette force réagirent au quart de tour. Luffy, déjà haletant, eu du mal à rester conscient. Il se replia sur lui-même, toujours sur ses genoux, le souffle court, et le visage en sueur. Un corps se dressa entre l'Amiral et sa proie, l'épée dégainée.

« Il va également falloir que je me mêler de vos affaires Akainu. Il serait dommage de voir ce jeune Marine être sacrifié, tandis que ses paroles ont changé le cours de cette guerre. Et je ne parle même pas de ce jeune pirate qui n'a encore rien montré de son potentiel. Tu penses qu'il est effrayant aujourd'hui ? Je peux t'assurer que tu trembleras d'effroi dans quelques années à cause de lui. Sa mort ne viendra pas aujourd'hui non plus. »

« Sh…Shan….ks… » Le soupir de Luffy fut à peine audible, tandis que son corps s'effondrait, sans force, à côté de celui de Kobby.

« Luffy ! » Ace arriva enfin au niveau de Luffy. Il le prit dans ses bras, et le sera, comme pour être sure qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il était encore là. Il le tint, et se rassura de voir que le garçon était toujours conscient, avec un cœur battant, et une respiration, bien que faible. Le sang continuait de couler du petit corps du garçon, mais il était vivant.

« Ace-kun ! Je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour prendre soin de cet insouciant ! Surtout ne le laisse pas mourir ici, nous avons encore des choses à régler lui et moi ! » Shanks ne s'était même pas retourné vers le brun, qu'il savait apeuré pour la vie de Mugiwara. Haha, Mugiwara, et dire que son chapeau avait donné son surnom au garçon de Fushia. Le destin joue parfois un drôle de jeu. A tout le moins, Shanks pouvait être sûr que s'il y avait une seule autre personne au monde qui ferais tout pour sauver Luffy, ce serait Ace. Peut-être que l'équipage de Luffy serait aussi à ranger dans cette catégorie, surement d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait en être sûre tant qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer ces jeunes fous.

Ace ne fit même pas l'effort de confirmer, ou de lui faire une promesse sans fondement. Il prit Luffy dans ses bras, et se dirigea tout droit vers le navire de son Père, où il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour soigner le blessé.

« Akagami ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici ?! Cette guerre ne te regarde pas ! » Akainu était furieux d'avoir été interrompu par le rouquin. A côté d'eux, des murmures se propageaient. Un autre empereur, Akagami et son équipage, venait de débarquer. L'équipage qui la veille encore combattait l'Empereur Kaidou ! Il n'aurait jamais dû être présent. D'ailleurs, son arrivée venait de jeter un froid sur le champ de bataille. Les combats cessaient autour d'eux, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'âme qui vivent.

« C'est très simple Akainu, je suis venu mettre fin à cette guerre », dit-il avec force de conviction, se tenant droit et volontaire face à l'Amiral et l'Amiral en chef, tandis que Garp jurait contre lui pour avoir influencé son petit-fils, et donc contribué à cette pagaille.

Dans un même temps, l'Amiral Kizaru tenta d'attaquer Ace et le blessé par des raids de lumières, mais en fut dissuadé par une arme à feu tenue par un des seconds de Shanks, Benn.

« Ne bouge plus Kizaru… »

« Oups, tu es Benn Beckman ! » Kizaru releva les mains, en signe de semi soumission, et le regard en coin vers celui qui le menaçait.

Les deux frères purent poursuivre leur route vers la mer. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin, un sous-marin fit son apparition à côté du navire. Ace ralentit un instant, avant de reconnaitre le Joly Roger peint sur la coque de l'embarcation. Un garçon, grand, frêle, sortit de l'habitacle, prêt à aider, un ours blanc à sa suite. Hiken poursuivit tout de même son chemin vers le médecin de bord de son navire, qui l'aida à déposer Luffy. Law les rejoignit le plus rapidement possible, tandis que l'on examinait les blessures du jeune homme. Le médecin se retourna vers son compagnon, attristé par la nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« Je ne peux rien faire Ace ! Cela tient déjà du miracle qu'il se soit relevé après le premier coup au ventre, mais là, on ne peut plus rien faire… ses blessures sont trop graves, et il a déjà perdu trop de sang… rien ne pourra plus le sauver. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il va falloir que tu le laisse partir. »

Ces mots sonnaient le glas pour Hiken, qui sentit ses espoirs s'effondrer…

« Tu ne comprends pas ?, Je ne peux pas le laisser comme cela ! Je t'en prie, même si cela parait impossible, je suis sûre que tu peux tenter quelque chose, même une folie ! N'importe quoi pour qu'il ait une autre chance que de mourir en se vidant de son sang maintenant ! Je suis sûr qu'il supportera tout, il est plus résistant qu'il n'en a l'air, plus volontaire et têtu que n'importe qui ! Il est capable d'encaisser ce que tu lui réserve… » Ses suppliques devenaient de plus en plus faibles, comme si chaque mot aspirait le peu de foi qu'Ace avait de voir son frère revenir d'entre les morts. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que c'était quasiment impossible de survivre à ce que Luffy avait subi, mais quand même, juste un petit quelque chose…

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Ace... Ton frère est en effet très résistant, et volontaire, nous l'avons tous vu et pouvons tous en témoigner, mais… Il était déjà exténué en arrivant à Marine Ford… Imagine, et comprend la difficulté qu'il a dû avoir pour aller et revenir d'Impel Down. Même ici, Ivankov a été obligé de lui redonner de l'adrénaline… ajoute y la fatigue des différents combats, les blessures plus ou moins graves… Il ne supportera aucun traitement…. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus, même si ses blessures avaient été moins graves…. Je suis vraiment désolé Ace, mais je ne peux rien faire… »

Des bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou, les bras de Luffy, qui, bien que faible, faisait encore son possible pour atteindre son frère. Il se serra à Ace, avec la force de la volonté, une dernière bourrasque de force, qui lui faisait tenir bon, tandis qu'il voyait Ace sur le point de sombrer. Et tandis que les combats se calmaient autour d'eux, tandis que tous regardaient entre Shanks et les frères, il remonta son visage, pour parler, pour rassurer son frère.

« Hey, t'en fais pas Ace, cela va aller… Tu sais bien que je m'en sors toujours, y'a pas de soucis. »

« Tait-toi Luffy, je t'en supplie, ne parle pas, garde tes forces »

« Chihihi ! je ne sais pas me taire…. Hey, tu l'as vu hein ? T'as vu comment il est trop classe ? » Ace ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, lui parlait son frère. Il tourna légèrement le visage, se disant que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le Roux, mais n'en était pas certain. « Il est toujours super fort pas vrai ? Tu sais, il faut que je devienne aussi fort que lui. Il faut que je tienne ma promesse, sinon il serait déçu, non ? Tu crois qu'il est déçu ? Je ne suis même pas capable de tenir jusqu'au bout, il doit s'en vouloir de m'avoir passé son chapeau…. Il doit avoir honte, tu crois pas ? ». Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Luffy tandis qu'il regardait le dos lointain de son mentor, de cet homme qu'il adorait. Ace sentit également les siennes lui monter aux yeux… Lui qui haïssait les larmes, lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré que pour la mort de Sabo, son autre frère, se sentait craquer…. Il sentait son âme se briser. Toute la culpabilité le prit à la gorge. « Il est venu à cause de moi, et il va mourra à cause de moi… NON, NON, NON ! Luffy ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas disparaitre, il doit devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, comme il en rêve depuis si longtemps ! » Ace sentit ses bras se serrer autour du petit corps qu'il étreignait. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à Luffy encore quelques instants, pour y croire encore un peu… Encore quelques secondes…

« Mais non, idiot… » Ace commença, voyant Yassop les regarder de loin, mais d'assez prêt pour entendre chacun des mots du gamin. Et une chose était sure, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de honte ou de regret dans ses yeux, juste une très grande inquiétude, sans doute vis-à-vis de l'état du garçon, mais aussi une profonde tristesse à l'entente de ses mots…

« Tu sais, la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je lui montrerais ! Il verra que je suis plus fort qu'il le croit ! Je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Alors tu vois, je vais pas mourir ici… je peux pas, j'ai encore trop de choses à faire…. Je dois revoir tout le monde, et on doit aller dans le Nouveau Monde ! Je dois les aider… ils sont tellement de projets eux aussi… alors, il est hors de question que je meure… t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ! Comme toujours… »

Le plus étrange, c'était que ces mots arrivaient vraiment à le calmer. Ils étaient énoncés avec faiblesse, parfois pas plus fort qu'un soupir, mais ils tenaient en eux toute la force et la fougue du jeune homme. Même à l'article de la mort, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être fidèle à lui-même, réaffirmant ses convictions et préparant un avenir ! Oui, Luffy ne pouvait pas mourir… Quoi qu'on en dise. Mais ses espoirs se turent quand il regarda le dos du plus jeune, couvert de sang, un trou en plein milieu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus qui chercher. Yassop continuait de les regarder, tandis que lui perdait complètement pied, et paniqué, sentant la vie de son frère partir petit à petit.

Pendant ce temps, le nouvel arrivant et son ours arrivèrent à leur niveau. L'humain s'était avancé vers le groupe que formait Ace, son frère et l'autre médecin, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu, ni avoir remarqué sa présence, tandis que le jeune capitaine faisait son discours.

« Si cela vous convient, je vais me faire mon avis personnel sur la question de Mugiwara. »

Ace et le médecin des Shirohige se tournèrent vers eux. Law alla se placer au côté de Luffy. Ace eu un mouvement pour retenir son frère. Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise, et surtout pas en face d'un étranger, qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement, et dont la réputation était construite sur sa fourberie. Trafalgar Law n'avait aucune raison d'aider Luffy. D'autant plus que lui aussi faisait partis des Rookies. Il laissa cependant le médecin ausculter son frère à sa manière.

« Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je peux essayer de le sauver. Ce serait sans doute un miracle si cela réussissait, mais cela ne coute rien d'essayer. » Ace releva la tête, pour regarder dans les yeux du gamin, incertain d'avoir compris les mots qu'il venait de dire. Il observa le pirate, un infime espoir dans le cœur.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Luffy n'est rien pour toi, au pire un rival, mais rien qui ne puisse expliquer que tu ne l'aides, que tu ne le sauves. Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? »

« Disons que j'ai mes raisons. Luffy est peut-être mon rival, mais il est également le capitaine du Navire d'Espoir. Je préfèrerais qu'il reste sur les flots encore quelques temps. Pour le reste, c'est mes raisons. Tu me laisse la vie de Luffy maintenant ? J'aimerais bien avoir encore une chance de le sauver. » Ace hocha la tête, et porta Luffy, pour l'emmener au sous-marin. A partir de là, l'équipage pirate pris en charge le jeune homme, et laissa le commandant de la deuxième division à son désespoir, voir son frère disparaitre dans le sous-marin…. Il regarda le bâtiment s'éloigner de l'île, et s'enfoncer dans la mer.

De son côté, Shanks avait suivi distraitement le chemin du fils de son héros.

« Capitaine, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir t'occuper de cela ? Cela fait des années que tu n'as pas revu Luffy… ».

« Hmmm ! » Shanks regarda vers l'horizon, et suivit des yeux le sous-marin disparaitre dans la mer, emmenant son protéger. Il ne s'était même pas tourné vers son camarade, Lucky, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai envie de le revoir ! » Les souvenirs lui remontèrent à l'esprit, les souvenirs d'un petit garçon têtu et énergique lui demandant de le laisser intégrer son équipage, puis pleurant sur le port, tenant le chapeau de paille comme un trésor. Il ferma les yeux, satisfait de ces souvenirs, bien qu'inquiet pour ce même petit garçon. Il se retourna, quittant l'horizon des yeux.

« Mais si je le rencontrai aujourd'hui, cela voudrait dire que j'aurais été incapable de tenir notre promesse. Pas vrai Luffy ? »

Aokiji se lança vers la mer, prêt à la geler, afin de bloquer la fuite du jeune homme, juste avant de se retrouver en face d'un Ace furieux et inquiet, qui lui bloqua la route. De son coté, Kimaru était toujours bloqué par Benn Beckman, qui lui souriait pour le provoquer. Les pirates venaient déjà de gagner une bataille, et pas des moindre. Un des deux enfants venait de fuir. Peut-être ne survivrait-il pas, mais il était hors de portée de la Marine désormais. Une autre victoire que l'on pouvait prendre en compte était la survie d'Ace, en tout cas pour le moment, parce qu'avec sa tête brulée, il risquait bien de mourir en un rien de temps. Il regarda son capitaine avancer vers l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku, laissant Akainu de côté, comme si inexistant…

« S'en prendre à l'un des membres d'équipage d'un des quatre Empereur ? Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux dites-moi. Vous êtes prêt à mettre le Monde à feu et à sang uniquement dans le but de montrer votre combat contre la Piraterie aux citoyens de ce monde ? »

« Ne te mêle pas de cela gamin ! Ils s'en prennent à l'un de MES commandants, cela ne te concerne pas ! » Résonna la voix grave et profonde de l'autre Empereur.

« Tu n'es pas en position de me dire ce qui me concerne et ce qui ne me concerne pas ! Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui risquait d'arriver, et ton entêtement à coûter la vie à assez d'hommes. Assez de tes fils et de jeunes marines sont morts ! regarde autour de toi Bon Sang ! Crois-tu réellement que cette guerre soit encore justifiée ? Ace va bien, il est libre, et l'honneur n'est pas une raison suffisante pour poursuivre cette tuerie ! Tes agissements ont bien failli tuer une personne qui m'est très importante, alors ne me redis jamais que je n'ai rien à dire et faire ici ! Je suis venue arrêter cette tuerie ! Si quelqu'un, à partir de maintenant, veut poursuivre dans cette voie, c'est à nous qu'elle aura à faire ! Est-ce que cela convient à tout le monde ? » Shanks parla avec force et conviction, sans jamais élever la voix. Ce disant, il regarda Barbe Blanche, Sengoku, puis termina son chemin vers Barbe Noire, qu'il fixa, en avançant vers lui, et ses alliés. Chacun des membres de son équipage le suivit, afin de soutenir sa décision.

Barbe Noire regarda son ancien capitaine, et Akagami, sourire aux lèvres, et le regard fou.

« Shehehehehe, Akagami ! Tu es plus admirable que jamais ! Ces cicatrices te vont à merveille ». Les tireurs de chaque équipage pointèrent leur arme sur le capitaine opposé, prêt à tirer au premier ordre, ou au premier signe de velléité au combat.

« Alors arrêtons-nous là. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à vous combattre encore, mais attendez-vous bien à perdre cette suprématie qu'est la vôtre ces prochaines années. Vous n'êtes plus à la tête du Monde Akagami. Les temps ont changé. » Les deux tireurs baissèrent leurs armes, acceptant la reddition. L'équipage de Barbe Noire s'en alla, le Capitaine furieux de ne pas avoir obtenu le fruit de son « Père ».

Shanks se retourna vers Sengoku, regardant l'Amiral en Chef avec la même conviction que celle qu'il avait employé contre Teach. Sengoku n'essaya même pas de résister. Il savait que la Marine avait perdu, et toute résistance supplémentaire ne serait qu'inutile et humiliante. Il le savait depuis l'instant où ce gamin au chapeau de paille, le petit fils de Garp, avait réussi l'impossible en libérant son frère. La volonté de ce gamin était comme un suicide moral. Aller contre lui était plus épuisant moralement qu'autre chose. On ne pouvait pas gagner contre cette volonté… elle surpassait leur plus grande force. Elle était si forte que maintenant, lui, et la Marine en générale, ne pouvait que s'incliner devant sa fuite et la réussite de sa campagne. Ils auraient beau tout faire pour tuer le fils du démon, la situation ne le permettait plus. Trop de pirates reconnus se tenaient entre eux et leur proie. Même avec les amiraux et les Shichibukai, ils étaient en trop fort désavantage. Si le combat se poursuivait, ils perdraient plus d'hommes, et donc affaibliraient bien plus la Marine, mais sans aucun résultat à la clé. C'était une évidence à ses yeux.

Barbe Blanche était dans la même situation. Il comprenait les intentions de Sengoku, et lui aussi était prêt à suivre les réclamations du roux. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais le gamin avait raison. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de soutenir sa famille, et non pas de corriger les erreurs de la Marine. Beaucoup de ses fils étaient blessés, Ace allait bien, du moins physiquement, et les combats n'avaient plus aucune raison. L'Honneur serait une bien piètre excuse pour plus de mort. Il se tourna vers Akagami, et hocha la tête. Sengoku, confirma lui aussi la fin de cette guerre. Il se tourna vers Akainu qui, furieux, suivait l'échange entre les puissants de cette guerre, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« La guerre se termine ici ! Emmenez les blessés et laissez les pirates emmener les leurs ! »

« Comment cela ? La Marine ne peut pas tolérer une défaite pareille ! La Justice doit être rendu, et ce morveux exécuté ! Il est le fils du démon, et chacun de ceux qui le défendra devra subir le même châtiment ! »

« Akainu ! J'ai donné des ordres ! La Marine peut parfaitement accepter une défaite ! Nous avons échoué dans notre projet ! Nous avons été trop vaniteux ! Cette exécution ne pouvait que mener à un massacre, et voilà où nous en sommes. Nous avons un massacre sur les bras, et des blessés à qui nous devons des soins ! Hiken ne vaut pas une extermination de la Marine ! »

L'Amiral regarda son supérieur avec fureur, mais cela ne valait pas le regard qu'il lança à Ace, qui était à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, à côté d'Aokiji. Ces deux-là avaient cessé les combats à l'ordre de Sengoku. Il serait bien assez temps de se débarrasser de ce gamin une fois que l'Amiral en Chef serait démit de ses fonctions pour un tel outrage à l'ordre et à la Justice !

C'est ainsi que, dans un sentiment partagé, la guerre se termina. Ace fit son possible pour se rendre utile dans le soin des blessés. Il ne se pardonnerait pas si facilement les blessures de ses frères. S'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu, ni si égoïste, personne ne serait dans cet état. Il avait fini par mettre tout le monde en danger, tous ses amis, son Père, et même son frère…. Marco et les autres commandants faisaient leur possible pour ne pas le laisser seul, ne pas le laisser déprimer…. Mais aucun n'avait vraiment les mots pour le soulager de sa peine. Rien de ce qu'ils diraient ne serait suffisant.

Ace regarda pour une énième fois autour de lui, afin d'observer les dégâts… il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être aussi heureux et aussi désolé par la situation. Ils étaient tous venus… pour quelqu'un comme lui, tous les alliés de Barbe Blanche s'étaient battu, son père était venu le sauver de même que son frère. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entrevoyait la réponse à sa question de toujours. Il ne savait pas si sa vie avait de la valeur en soit, mais elle avait de la valeur pour assez de personne, pour tous ceux qui étaient venu, et l'avait sauvé. Cela lui suffisait. Son regard se tourna vers le vieux Garp, son grand père en quelque sorte. Garp n'avait rien fait pour le sauver. Enfin, rien fait directement. Il avait certes laissé Luffy passer, mais il n'avait pas aidé autrement. Mais en cet instant, ce n'était pas grave. Il l'avait vu se débattre contre ses convictions pour lui, et c'était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait demander au vieil homme. Ses larmes étaient déjà un très grand cadeau pour le garçon. Et pourtant, il savait que le Vice-Amiral ne se pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir réellement agis. Il lui sourit rapidement, mettant un point final à ses réflexions. Il avait d'autres choses à faire pour le moment.

Garp, de son côté, vit Ace lui sourire rapidement, et il sut qu'il ne lui reprochait pas la situation et l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre. Comment cela était possible, il ne le savait pas. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Le moindre mal était que le garçon avait finis par s'en sortir… Les blesser étaient nombreux dans chaque camp. Personne ne s'en tirerait à bon compte. Les pirates commencèrent leur retraite vers le Moby Dick, les blessés sur les épaules. Ace faisant de son mieux. Lui aussi devait faire de son mieux maintenant, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire face à leur petit fils sans ressentir la honte de cette journée venir le tarauder.

Dans une cacophonie générale, tous les Marines et les Pirates se séparèrent, chacun réfléchissant à ces dernières heures. Le futur ne pouvait qu'être obscure. L'un des Empereur venait d'être affaiblis devant des caméras, les Marines venaient de se faire humilier publiquement par deux fois, et Barbe Noire venait de montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité. Toutes les personnes impliquées allaient devoir faire preuve de patience et de force morale pour les temps à venir. Personne ne s'en tirerait à si bon compte.

* * *

Cette histoire peut se lire toute seule, elle est construite, à mon gout, comme un one shot. Je vais bientôt publier une autre histoire reprenant le même nom, qui reprendra le manga, deux ans après Marine Ford, mais cette suite n'est pas obligatoire. Vous pouvez en rester à ce chapitre ! C'est ma première fic que j'ose publier, ne soyez pas trop méchant avec moi !


	2. Info

Voilà, je viens juste vous remercier toutes et tous de m'avoir suivi, et d'avoir laissé de super commentaires à ce chapitre ! Je peux vous assurer que j'étais aux anges en les lisant !

Je vous informe également que je viens de publier la suite sous le nom de 'A la recherche du frère perdu'. J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi, et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu…


End file.
